A Little Bit of History
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: let's go back to when phineas and ferb were toddlers, to there very first of many daventures in their backyard, when they fisrt meet, isabella, perry, and so much more! **COMPLETE!**
1. the meeting

**A Little Bit of History**

**Hey! It's been absolutely forever! I am sorta getting bored with "Lydia's Return" and might get back to it, you know, eventually. **

**Well, this is about when Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are toddlers. Including stuff like, meeting Perry, the first adventure they ever had (before the rollercoaster, something tells me they might have done stuff before like remodeling that doll house when Candace was their age), the talking zebra, a pink bow, etc. R&R!**

"Ferb, Pass it over here!" hollered a squeaky little boys voice. A boy with green hair was kicking a soccer ball across their backyard and passed it to the boy with red hair, these two 4 yr olds are Phineas and Ferb.

A beagle jumped out of nowhere grabbing the ball and running off. "Bucky, bring that back here!" Phineas yelled as they both followed the dog out of the yard.

A little girl with black hair and a poofy pink dress was coloring with chalk on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, her hair kept falling in her face and she would blow it out of the way just for it to fall back into the same place it was in before. She sighed and continued coloring till she heard laughter heading towards her she look forward and stood up questioning what was going on.

Bucky dropped the soccer ball on the way crossing the street and kept going. The ball rolled to the other side as Phineas followed it with Ferb not too far behind. The ball bounced onto the side walk and stopped on the grass of Isabella's front yard. 4 yr old Isabella (the little girl) starred at the ball. Phineas ran after it but tripped on the edge of the side walk falling onto the sidewalk on his back. He found himself looking up at a little girl his age.

"Um, hi, Whatcha Doin?" the Isabella asked never seeing this little boy before.

"Oh, I'm trying to get my ball back." Phineas said, still on the ground looking up. Isabella helped him up picked up the ball and gave it to him. Ferb had then made it across the street.

"What are you two's names?" she asked handing the ball back and picking up a small doll of the ground.

"I'm Phineas, and this is my step-bro-der (step-brother) Ferb" Phineas said happily

"My names Iza-bewa (Isabella)" Isabella said back

Just then Isabella's hair fell in her face she blew at it and it got back in the way again. She stomped her foot and growled at her hair that wouldn't stay up.

"Your hair is in your face" Phineas noticed

"I know! it won't stay up! I don't know what to do to keep it out of my face!" she was starting to tantrum.

"Don't worry, we'll help!" Phineas said excitedly.

"Wer-wy (really)?" Isabella asked cheerfully

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Follow me!" and they all ran back to Phineas and Ferb's house.

**Chapter one, done! Next chapter might involve a PnF song I made that involves lyrics for gitchi gitchi goo, it's going to be awesome! Review!**


	2. alphabet train

**The Alphabet Train**

**Yay! New chapter! For warn; what these kids are going to do today really wouldn't make sense to a kid, teen, or adult your age. These kids are 4! They don't know what they know now, but it will still be pretty impressive. Well, enjoy!**

"So, what are you going to do?" Isabella asked Phineas as they walked into the yard

"Well, I recently learned my alphabet and that's pwetty (pretty) much it. My older sis-tor (sister) gave me this book with a lot of p-it-ers (pictures) of animals, and toys, and things I've never seen! Maybe, one of these things could help hold your hair up."

"Okay!" Isabella said

(Candace's room)

"But Stacy," Candace started, "I thought you said Ken doesn't like Barbie." She said holding a Barbie doll in her hand. The two girls were on their knees, Candace holding Barbie, and Stacy holding Ken.

"Who cares, just do it!"

"Hello Ken." Candace said pretending to be the Barbie's voice.

"Hey Barbie," Stacy said in a fake guy voice for Ken,

"Um, I was just wondering, will you go out with me?"

"Oh, let me think, NO!"

"What! Stacy!"

Stacy was rolling on her back laughing "sorry, I just _had _to say that!"

"Could you have been a little nicer?"

"Um," she said sitting up, "nah" she giggled as she stood up, she picked up Barbie and Ken, "now the world explodes!" she said as she make an explosion noise while twirling in circles weirdly, laughing like crazy.

Candace sat there on the ground looking up at her, "the world explodes?"

"Yeah!" Stacy exclaimed

Candace was about to say more but the sound of a train was heard from outside they both looked out Candace's window to see a train with cars alphabetically in order. The two girls decided to just sit there watching for a while.

(In the back yard)

"So, what is this?" Isabella asked

"It's an alphabet twain (train, he says it like twain, but I don't feel like writing it like that the whole time, so just talk baby to get an idea of how they sound or say it); it's also a bit of the letter T for train."

"Cool! Do you weally (really) think any of this stuff will work?"

"I'm sure!"

"Does it move?"

"Yep, it works like any udder (other) train, you make the choo-choo sound and it moves!"

"Oh."

"Ferb does it the best so he will do it."

"Okay."

"Let's get started Ferb!"

"**Chica chica choo wah**, chica chica choo wah, chica chica choo wah, chica chica choo wah,"

The train started moving.

"How many times does he have to say that?"

"Until we get to the letter Z"

"So, he can **never stop**?"

"Pretty much." Phineas said, "come on, we have so letters to look at." he took her hand and went into the first car labeled "A" and the train started moving.

(Song)

_We're going through the letters from "A" to "Z"_

_To help our friend Isabella see, see, see_

_We're going to use everything we can think_

_**Isabella: **__maybe, it would be best if it was something pink_

_**Phineas:**__ sure, of course! It's your day too_

_And it's going to be just me and you_

_Way up here on this cool choo-choo train_

_Here, here, here, on this choo-choo train_

_(Chica-chica choo wah x4)_

_Let's see what we can find there is so much in store_

_There are so many things that can be seen_

_Even stuff we've never seen before!_

_**Isabella: **__I see a cat, I see a dog_

_Even a big bouncing hog_

_A plain and a train_

_A cane and even rain!_

_But it's not all the same!_

_What can we do? _

_To keep my hair out of view!_

_**Phineas: **__don't cry Isabella, were almost done! _

_And trust me; we're going to have lots of fun, fun, fun! _

_Because, it's your day too_

_Just me and you _

_Way up here on this cool choo-choo train_

_Here, here, here on this cool choo-choo train_

_(Bow chica bow wow x4, dogs barking while the train is still going)_

**Isabella (not sung): **oh, what cute puppies! I always wanted one! But I never thought I would need one to hold up my hair.

**Phineas: **hey you never know!

They tried putting the poor little put in her hair, but to no avail

**Isabella: **aw, well that puppy was no help!

**Phineas:** Don't worry Isabella, everything going to be fine we still got a lot to go! We'll find something!

**That's all for this chapter! But trust me, there will be more! Review!**


	3. things like this just happen

**Things like this just happen**

**Hey! I wasn't sure what to call this chapter, so I winged it. I love reading you guy's comments! they truly make my day just knowing someone took the time to review, I know it corny but it's true!**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Hey, here's my Mindy doll, I wondered where it went" Isabella said

"Sorry, I just needed it for the letter 'D'"

Isabella pulled the cord on its back and it said "I love you!" and giggles

Isabella giggled, "Aww, gitchi-gitchi goo! I love this doll so much!" she said hugging the doll tightly so tight it squeaked in her hands

Phineas smiled and they kept going.

(Back outside the train)

Two boys where peeking over the fence to see a moving train, "whoa." They said in unison

"Kevin, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I sure am!"

"Come on, let's go check it out."

"Alright!"

They hoped over and watched the train circle the yard repeatedly on its track, and saw the different letters on it, when they saw the letter "Z" they decided to hop on and go inside.

(Candace's room)

"That seems sort of dangerous." Candace said to Stacy.

"Do you think your mom knows?" Stacy asked

"You know what, I bet she doesn't." she said running to the door, "I'm gonna go tell her!"

Candace ran to the back yard, and hollered at Ferb who then stopped the train.

"Ferb, what is all this, where's Phineas?"

Ferb pointed at the cars attached to the train

"Candace stomped her way around all the way to the letter "Z"

(Inside the letter "Z" car)

"Hey, look at the zebra!"

"Cool! What is it doing in here?"

"How the heck should I know? Let's get on it!"

The two boys got on top of the zebra as Candace opened the doors the sudden light and the weight of the boys scared the zebra and it started running towards the door

One of the boys saw Candace and said to the other boy, "Watch where you're going Kevin!"

Candace looked confusedly at the zebra running right at her she duct down and the zebra road off.

"That zebra talked! And called me Kevin! MOM!" she screamed traumatized as she ran towards the house.

"and here is letter 'Z'…" Phineas and Isabella walked into the last room to find nothing their.

"was there supposed to be 'zero' things here."

"hmm, no I don't think so, there was suppose to be a zebra, but I guess it never showed up, let's go back and see if there is anything at all we can still use"

And they went back to the car the entered through

**Another chapter done! Review everyone!**


	4. Hello Perry!

**Hello Perry**

**New chapter, sorry it's been so long, but I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but today I got the chance because sadly I am sick… but please enjoy!**

Phineas and Isabella had managed to go all the way back to the letter P but had still found nothing. Suddenly the train stopped

"Ferb, what's going on?" Phineas shouted across the train

"I'm tired!" he simply said back

"Oh, okay!" they looked around the Cart when they saw a blue-ish thing curled up in the corner

"What's that?" Isabella asked

"I don't know."

"It's a platypus." Ferb said walking in

"Well, it sure looks cool!"

They tried to wake it up but it didn't move

"Is it dead?" Isabella asked

"I sure hope not." Phineas said

"Maybe we should show momma." Ferb said

"Good idea Ferb!" Phineas picked the baby platypus up and walked towards the house

When they called for their mom the train vanished as she came out, the only thing left was a giant floating baby head for the letter B (the book only showed the baby's head, so that's all they made) which hid behind the tree out of site.

When Linda saw the platypus she shrieked

"Put that thing down!" she told him

Phineas quickly put it down, "what's wrong mommy?"

"Platypuses are poisonous; I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Mrs. Flynn, it doesn't look to good."

"Oh dear, maybe I should call a vet."

After a long time through an unbelievable talk of a platypus being found in a suburban backyard, a vet finally came by

"Well, it looks to me that this platypus was injured right after being born. See something has really injured its feet. Without protection from it mom or being able to protect itself in the wild without working spurs, the poor thing is dead meet."

"So it isn't poisonous?" Mrs. Flynn questioned

"Well, this one isn't anyway."

"Mom, can we keep him? Please?" Phineas begged

"I don't know."

"Well they maybe a protected species in Australia, but under the circumstances it seems quite alright."

"Well, I suppose…"

"Yay!" the three little children cheered

"But we don't even know how to take care of a platypus.

"Don't worry miss; I can provide exactly what you may need to take care of him."

"Well, thank you, thank you very much!"

"You are very welcome." He said as he left

"So what are you going to name him?" Linda asked Phineas

He thought for a minute then said, "Pear!"

They all looked at him

"That's not really much of a name…" Linda said

"Pear-E?"

"You mean Perry?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Perry it is!"

**XD review!**


	5. The Pink Bow

**The Pink Bow**

**I decided to write this chapter while it's still fresh on my mind. Enjoy!**

"Well, it's too bad the train disappeared before we could find anything." Phineas said glumly holding his knew pet baby platypus in his hands.

"That's-" she stopped when she saw that some strands of hair had gotten in her face. Once again she blew them out of the way, "that's okay" the strands fell back in her face

Phineas laughed to himself at this, Isabella did too, "maybe we'll find something tomorrow." Phineas said

"Mow-mow-mow" came from out of nowhere, making all the toddlers jump and their little hearts race.

"What was that?" Isabella shrieked rationally with fear

They looked around; Ferb saw something hiding behind the tree. He tapped Phineas's shoulder and pointed towards the tree

"What's that over there?" Phineas asked no one in particular and all three of them looked over at it. The giant floating baby head came out into the open. "Oh, it's just a Giant Floating baby head."

"Look at that pretty pink bow on its head." Isabella declared pointing up at it

"That is a nice bow. Maybe it will hold up your hair!" Phineas proclaimed

"But how do we get it down from their?" Isabella asked

"I…Don't know"

"Well, you better come up with something fast, cause it looks like it floating off." Ferb said

"Stop!" Phineas hollered running after it

"Come back here you silly baby head!" Isabella yelled running too, with Ferb following not too far behind

They tackled the baby head right as it was leaving, and snatched the bow, it went back into the yard, but somehow got sucked under the tree when they weren't looking (which sorta explains where the giant floating baby head came from)

"Here you go Isabella." He said fixing the bow in her hair, and to her surprise it actually worked!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Phineas!" she said hugging him extra tight

"You're welcome." He somehow said being unable to breath

She let go, "I'll see you tomorrow!' she said leaving, giggling hard as she ran home, she had the biggest crush in her whole young life.

"Boys I made cookies!" their mom yelled out the window

"Cookies!" they both yelled as they ran inside.

The End

**Review!**


End file.
